Konstellation: Gryffindor und Slytherin
by Grim Lear
Summary: (TS) Alles ist anders im sechsten Schuljahr des Trios, denn Harry ist mit Cho zusammen. Was bedeutet das für Ginny? Und wenn dann noch drei zufällige Begegnungen eins zum anderen führen, dann kennt der übelste Schüler plötzlich Shakespeare ...
1. Ein verletzter Specht im Wald

_Zufall ist ein Vorfall mit der Gewissheit, dass er vielleicht nie eintrifft ... _  
\- YouDon'tKnowHer, meine gute Freundin und Namensgeberin dieser Story, bevor ich den Titel der Länge wegen geändert habe

Sie rannte.

Der an diesem Tag aufgeweichte Untergrund war matschig und schien sie zum Verlangsamen zwingen zu wollen, als wollte er sie verschlingen und wie Treibsand unter sich begraben. Die Zweige und dornigen Blätter der Bäume und Sträucher im Verbotenen Wald schnitten in ihre Haut und schlugen ihr ins Gesicht, doch sie dachte nicht daran anzuhalten.

_Was soll das?_, fragte sich Ginny, während sie keuchend den Atem ausstieß. Wie lange rannte sie jetzt schon? Eine halbe Stunde, einen Tag? Ihr kam es vor wie die Ewigkeit. Aber sie wollte nicht anhalten – sie wollte nur alles hinter sich lassen. Nur für einen Moment.

Doch schließlich gaben ihre Beine doch nach und Ginny spürte, wie sie einfach unter ihr wegklappten, wie dünne Stelzen. Sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und ihr rotes, unordentliches Haar breitete sich um ihr Gesicht aus, sodass es ihr die Sicht raubte.

Sie schloss die Augen und stumme Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Ich bin so dumm, rügte sie sich. Wie hatte ich je denken können, dass alles gut wird? Wie hatte ich je denken können, dass er und ich wirklich ein wir wären? Erschöpft schaffte sie es noch sich auf den Rücken zu drehen.

Sie sollte zurück, das wusste Ginny, doch es ging nicht. Durch eine Lücke in dem Vorhang ihrer Haare sah sie den Himmel und die Wipfel der Bäume, die aussahen, als wollten sie auch diesen Lichteinfall erdrücken. Es war dunkel, sie sah schon vereinzelte Sterne.

Plötzlich sah sie eine Bewegung in den Schatten und sie richtete sich langsam auf. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Nein, da war wirklich etwas gewesen. Es war nicht nur das Erbeben eines im Wind zitternden Zweiges gewesen oder das Rascheln von Blättern, die ein kleines Tier im Vorbeihuschen gestreift hatte. Da war jemand.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, um nichts Dummes zu tun und konzentrierte sich darauf, was sie tun sollte. Jetzt, wo Voldemort wieder da war, konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein, ob jemand ihr etwas antun wollte oder es nur ein Schüler war, der vielleicht gerade eine Strafarbeit bei Hagrid ablegte.

Der Verbotene Wald war nie harmlos gewesen und zu diesen Zeiten noch gefährlicher.

Sie zog sich vorsichtig weiter hinter einen kahlen, trockenen Strauch – Wacholder? – zurück, wobei sie einen Fuß nach dem anderen hinterher durchs Unterholz schob. Sie war nicht dumm – jedenfalls nicht in diesem Fall – und wusste, dass dieses verfaulte Pflänzchen ihr wohl kaum Schutz bieten würde, doch der Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche wäre sicher besser einsetzbar, wenn ihr der Überraschungseffekt auf der Seite stünde. Genau: Ihr Zauberstab. Sie fischte ihn heraus und packte ihn fest.

Wieder eine Bewegung. Sie spähte über die niedrigeren Sträucher und einen morschen Baumstamm zwischen ihr und einer Lichtung dahinter hinweg. Auf dieser Lichtung sah sie eine Gestalt, die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie war zu beschäftigt gewesen mit sich selbst, aber was war wohl der Grund für die Unachtsamkeit dieser Person?  
Er oder sie kauerte auf dem Boden über irgendetwas – oder zumindest waren seine Hände in Bewegung, die hastig etwas zu bearbeiten schienen. Sie kroch ein Stück näher. Die Gestalt trug nur einen dunklen Mantel, was kein Wunder bei dem spät winterlichen Wetter war, und hatte helle Haare, die durch das Licht der Nacht gräulich erschienen und schimmerten, als spielten sie bei jeder Bewegung mit den Schatten.

Ginny erhob sich angespannt und näherte sich geduckt, jederzeit bereit sich hinter den nächstbesten Baum, Stein oder was sich sonst noch anbot zu verstecken. „Keine Bewegung. Zeig mir dein Gesicht und ich tue dir nichts", flüsterte sie und ihr war dabei klar, dass ihre Stimme nicht mal anmaßend so sicher klang, wie sie bei ihm geklungen hätte. Er hätte keine Angst gehabt, vielleicht Furcht um andere, wären welche in Gefahr gewesen, aber nicht um sich.

Die Gestalt zuckte zusammen und wandte langsam das Gesicht in Ginnys Richtung. Sie erstarrte. Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und ein stahlgrauer Blick kreuzte ihren nussbraunen.

Draco Malfoy.

„Malfoy?", stieß sie aus und merkte, wie alle Spannung von ihr abwich und sie sich aufrichtete. Er war keine Gefahr. Nervig und für seine Feinde sicher bedrohlich, aber sie hatte es nie fertig gebracht vor ihm Angst zu haben. Okay, vielleicht vor seiner kalten Ausstrahlung, aber nicht vor ihm selbst oder was er tun könnte und was nicht. Das war auch schwer, wenn man sich schon seitdem Zeitpunkt kannte, wo sie selbst nicht einmal einen einfachen Schwebezauber beherrscht hatte.

Auch der Slytherin schien sich zu entspannen und runzelte die Stirn. „Weasley", fasste er ihren Namen in einem einzigen, fast genervten Seufzer zusammen. Sein Ton klang insgesamt nach einem Das-hätte-ich-wissen-können-Seufzer.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie peinlich berührt und senkte den Kopf, damit er nicht ihr verheultes Gesicht sah. Trotzdem trat sie näher heran, um zu sehen, worüber er gekniet hatte.

Malfoy ignorierte sie einfach und wandte sich wieder dem Objekt zu, das so seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Da er aber auch nicht unfreundlich gewesen war – wie auch, wenn er nur ihren Namen sagte? - trat sie einfach näher, um selbst herauszufinden, was er da tat.

Als sie dicht genug war, um es zu sehen, sog sie erschrocken die Luft ein. Vor Malfoy, in dem leicht bräunlichen Gras, lag ein großer Vogel, dessen Flügel sich in einem flammenden, schillernden Rot an seinen Seiten ergossen, wie Wasser, das der Strömung folgte. Eigentlich konnte man den Vogel auch nicht als „Vogel" bezeichnen, denn er war viel mehr – dies sagte allein schon der leicht gebogene, elegante Schnabel und die seltsam goldfarbenen Federn, die seine Gesichtspartie umschmeichelten, aus.

„Fawkes?", flüsterte Ginny verwundert und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Malfoy bestätigend leicht den Kopf senkte, wie ein angedeutetes Nicken. „Was ist mit ihm?" Sie ließ sich in die Hocke sinken, um sich den Phönix genauer ansehen zu können.

Malfoy schnaubte. „Er ist verletzt, siehst du das nicht?", fauchte er gereizt und zerriss einen weiteren Fetzen seines Hemdes, um es, wie schon ein paar andere, um Fawkes Bein zu wickeln. Der Phönix hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch aus seiner Haltung – etwas gekrümmt und zurückgezogen – las Ginny die Schmerzen, die er haben musste.

Ginny beobachtete, wie der Slytherin neben ihr sorgsam den Stoff festknotete, sodass er nicht zu locker und nicht zu fest lag. „Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Ginny.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Malfoy ehrlich und knirschte ungehalten mit den Zähnen. „Das bescheuerte Ding ist vielleicht abgestürzt oder gegen irgendeinen Baum geknallt – woher soll ich das wissen. Fest steht, dass er verwundet ist."

Ginny sah mitfühlend auf den Phönix hinunter. „Du solltest ihn nicht Ding nennen, das ist nicht fair ihm gegenüber. Er hat nicht einmal die Chance dir dafür in die Hand zu picken."

„Ich verarzte ihn, das sollte Entschädigung genug sein", brummte Malfoy und lehnte sich zurück, um sein Werk zu begutachten.

„Das sollte reichen", kommentierte er den improvisierten Verband. Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Kleidung. Dann sah er zu ihr und musterte sie. „Was genau tust du eigentlich hier?", schnappte er anklagend. „Es ist bereits dunkel."  
Sie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und schaute zwischen Fawkes und ihm hin und her. Schließlich entschied sie sich dafür ihren Unglauben in Defensive umzuwandeln. Er fand immer einen Weg die Menschen schlecht zu machen und sie von oben herab anzusehen, dann konnte sie seine Ungenauigkeit auch für ihre Zwecke verwenden. „Falls ich dich daran erinnern muss: Wir beide sind eigentlich nicht berechtigt dazu, hier draußen zu sein. Ich schlage also vor, du lässt deine unartikulierten Sprüche und hältst den Mund."

Er lachte empört auf und strich sich unbekümmert das weißblond Haar aus der Stirn. „Spitze Zunge, Weasley", sagte er ironisch und näherte sich ihr langsam und bedrohlich lächelnd. Sie wich unter seinem Blick beunruhigt zurück. „Zufälligerweise bin ich aber der Vertrauensschüler von uns beiden und dazu berechtigt", hier stoppte er genau vor ihr, „mich nach der Sperrstunde auch noch auf den Gängen aufzuhalten."  
Darauf sprang sie triumphierend an, wäre aber eigentlich einen Schritt noch zurückgegangen, um mehr Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. „Ha! Du sagst es, Malfoy - 'auf den Gängen', aber nicht draußen."

Malfoy sah verächtlich auf sie herunter. Er war mindestens einen Kopf größer als sie, fast so groß wie Ron. „Schön", knurrte er, nach einer Weile, ließ sie aber nicht aus den Augen. „Da wir jetzt geklärt haben, dass wir beide offenbar nicht hier draußen sein sollten, können wir auch unserer eigenen Wege gehen und kein Wort darüber verlieren. Wenn es dir jetzt nichts ausmacht", sagte er betont höflich, „werde ich den Specht bei der Krankenstation abliefern und verschwinden."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du wirst sicher nicht Fawkes einfach so mitnehmen – ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich begleite dich", beschloss sie. Im nächsten Moment wünschte sich Ginny, sie hätte es nicht gesagt, denn Malfoy ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und sah auch sonst leicht … angesäuert aus. Sie schluckte, hielt aber stand.

„Meinetwegen", grummelte er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, wie um im Himmel Unterstützung zu suchen. „Dann kannst du aber auch das Ding tragen, wenn dir soviel an ihm liegt. Beeil dich lieber – das Teil ist schwer wie ein Hund und ich schneller weg, als du 'Nachsitzen' sagen kannst."

„Ich bräuchte deine Begleitung nicht – ich bin sicher nicht darauf angewiesen, dir Fawkes hinterherzutragen, um den Weg hier herauszufinden und ihn auf die Krankenstation zu bringen", rief sie ihm hinterher, während er sich schon mit langen Schritten über die Lichtung davon machte.

Er hob amüsiert feixend die Hand, wie um zu Winken, und verwarf ihre Worte mit einer abtuenden Geste. „Klar, wenn du von Madame Pomfrey gefragt werden willst, wieso du voller Zweige und Blätter bei ihr ankommst, so kurz nach der Ausgangssperre – gut. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich hier der Vertrauensschüler mit dem gefürchteten Todesblick, der selbst Lehrer zum Schweigen bringt."

Ginny fluchte unterdrückt. Sie ging schnell zu Fawkes und versuchte mit dem letzten Rest ihrer Würde den Phönix in ihre Arme zu nehmen, ohne ihm wehzutun. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn Malfoy hatte recht (argh): So leicht er durch die Lüfte flog, so schwer war er auch, wenn er sich nicht mit eigenem Antrieb fortbewegte.

Sie schnaufte, als sie ihn endlich in ihre Arme gelegt hatte und wie ein Baby Malfoy hinterhertrug. Dabei schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin, was Fawkes anscheinend eher wie Summen erreichte, denn bald hob und senkte sich nur seine Brust noch und er war still. Eingeschlafen. Na, das war doch toll.

„Also", sagte sie, als sie halbwegs mit Malfoy Schritt hielt, „wieso bist du hier gewesen?"

Er sah sie von der Seite her missmutig an. „Ich sagte doch, dass wir unserer eigenen Wege gehen sollten. Das bezieht mit ein, dass ich mich nicht mit dir unterhalten möchte, Weasley."

„Weißt du", meinte sie völlig unbeeindruckt, „wir müssen uns wirklich nicht unterhalten. Wir können auch einfach schweigend nebeneinander hergehen, aber meinen Erfahrung nach ist das unangenehmer." Ginny grinste siegessicher, musste dabei aber auf den Waldboden achten, um nicht über Wurzeln oder Kaninchenlöcher im Boden zu stolpern, was ihren Triumph etwas zerstörte. Es war aber auch einfach zu düster, als dass das nicht beunruhigend gewesen wäre.

Malfoy schien es nicht zu kümmern, wie unheimlich der Wald bei Nacht war, denn er sah natürlich nicht alle fünf Sekunden wieder auf den Boden. Sicher bahnte er sich einen Weg durchs Unterholz. „Du hast Recht. Aber wenn ich dir sage, was ich hier wollte, müsstest du das auch und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich darauf verzichten kann." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf ihr noch gerötetes Gesicht.

Halb verlegen, halb zornig krallte sie ihre Finger leicht zusammen. „Schön. Ich hätte es einem Slytherin wie dir eh nicht gesagt." Sie konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Elender Todesser."

Bumm!

Ginny schrie erschrocken auf und konnte gerade noch einen halben Meter zurückspringen, um Halt zu finden, sonst wäre sie sicher an Malfoys Arm abgeprallt und zu Boden gestürzt. Er stand mit erhobenen Arm, gesenktem Kopf und angespannten Schultern mitten auf dem Weg. Kurz blieb er genauso, ohne sich zu bewegen. Sie hatte sogar die leise Vermutung, dass er die Luft anhielt – wie um sich … zu beruhigen?

Dann drehte er sich um. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, doch er schien durch sie hindurch zu sehen. Ginny kam es vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, in der sie sich nur anschauten und warteten – dieses Mal war sie es, die den Atem anhielt – bis seine Miene sich fokussierte.  
„Ich bin kein Todesser, Weasley, und ich werde es nie sein", sagte er angestrengt, als würde es ihn schmerzen, dass er sie bei seinen Worten auch noch ansehen musste.

Ungläubig öffnete sich ihr Mund, dann schloss sie ihn wieder. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben … Hatte Draco Malfoy sich gerade vor ihr gerechtfertigt? Sozusagen als etwas geoutet, das sein Vater nicht war und sicher auch nie in Betracht gezogen hatte? Hatte er gerade gesagt, dass er kein Todesser war?

Plötzlich platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Aber Harry hat es bei dir gesehen!"

Malfoy schloss frustriert die Lider. „Ja", bestätigte er heiser. Ginny fühlte, wie etwas in ihr weich wurde. Hatte sie etwa gerade so etwas wie Mitgefühl mit Malfoy? Jemandem, der einen unschuldigen Hippogreif einfach sterben lassen konnte, nur, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen?

„Aber was ...", versuchte Ginny zu verstehen und vertrieb ihre Gedanken. Sie hatte kein Mitleid mit Malfoy, sicher nicht. Punkt.

Malfoy senkte den Blick zu Boden. „Das dunkle Mal verfolgt einen sein ganzes Leben lang, genau wie die Todesser. Wenn man erst einmal drin ist, dann kommt man nicht mehr raus, Weasley." Langsam ließ er seinen dunklen Mantel von seinen Schultern gleiten und ihn achtlos ins Gras fallen. Dann schob er den Stoff seines zerrissenen Hemdes hoch und legte seinen Unterarm frei. Ginny zuckte zusammen.

Die Haut, die bei ihr fast genauso blass war, aber von einzelnen Sommersprossen unterbrochen, war rissig, dort, wo einst das dunkle Mal gewesen sein musste. Sie sah noch dunkle Umrisse, Schatten, die sich über die gerötete Stelle schoben, als wollten sie zeigen, dass nicht alles Dunkle verschwinden würde. Es sah übel aus. Wie eine Brandwunde.

„Diejenigen, die die Todesser verlassen, werden normalerweise getötet", fuhr Malfoy mit tiefer, distanzierter Stimme fort und bedeckte betont ruhig wieder seinen Arm. „Deshalb wissen die meisten Leute nichts davon, was mit Verrätern passiert – den Abtrünnigen der Todesser. Man brennt ihnen das Mal von der Haut mit einem speziellen Feuer, das eine kleinere, aber genauso schmerzhafte Wirkung hat, wie das Dämonsfeuer."

„Wieso-", setzte Ginny an, traute sich dann aber nicht es auszusprechen.  
„Wieso ich dann nicht tot bin?" Er lachte bitter auf und ging wieder weiter, als würden sie nur ein einfaches Gespräch führen – obwohl, 'einfach' und 'Gespräch' passten nicht so richtig zu der Konstellation eines Slytherins und einer Gryffindor im Verbotenen Wald. Ginny beeilte sich ihn einzuholen. „Der alte Verrück- Dumbldore konnte mich rausholen. Ich war leider nicht so klug, den Brief, den er mir auf meine Bitte zurückgeschrieben hatte, zu verstecken. Ein Hauself hat ihn gefunden und natürlich meinem Vater gebracht – den Biestern konnte ich nie trauen. Ich bin noch einmal davon gekommen."

„Wann war das?", erkundigte sich Ginny vorsichtig. Sie wagte nicht einmal weiter über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, die dieses Wissen ihr einbringen würden.

„Vor ein paar Wochen", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

„Aber … Harry hat dich doch mit Snape und so … ich meine …" Sie schüttelte überfordert den Kopf.  
Malfoy blitzte sie plötzlich wütend an. „Glaubst du eigentlich an alles, was dieser Potter tut und sagt? Du bist wie die anderen – ein weiteres Schoßhündchen des ach so großen Helden Großbritanniens." Verächtlich schnalzte er mit der Zunge.

Beleidigt packte sie seinen Arm und riss ihn zurück. Sie lehnte sich fauchend vor: „Ich. Bin. Nicht. Sein. Schoßhündchen!"

Malfoy feixte, als ob er nie in die seltsame Ich-bin-kein-Todesser-Stimmung verfallen wäre. „Ach ja", hauchte er kalt gegen ihr Gesicht, sodass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. „Und deshalb bist du auch heulend in den Wald gerannt. Lass mich raten – du hast das mit ihm und der kleinen Ravenclaw herausgefunden."  
Ginny zuckte zurück, war aber nicht in der Lage ihre Augen von seinen zu lösen. Das erste Mal fiel ihr auf, dass er sehr dichte, schwarze Wimpern hatte, die seine graue Iris faszinierend betonten. „Ich- Nein- Das- Ich meine-", stammelte sie.

Malfoy entzog ihr seinen Arm grob, was sicher nicht so schwer war, da Ginny einfach nur hilflos dastand und versuchte zu überwinden, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Was er gerade wieder geöffnet hatte, als er es gesagt hatte. „Ich wusste es", sagte er stoisch und wollte sich schon wegdrehen.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du ein Arschloch bist, Draco Malfoy?", platzte es einfach aus ihr heraus, ohne, dass sie darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Überrascht drehte er sich um. „Was-"

„Du beklagst dich, dass wir glauben, dass du ein Todesser bist, aber kannst du es uns verdenken? Wenn du dich gegenüber allen so benimmst, wieso sollten wir dann auch nur eine gute Sache über dich denken? Wieso sollten wir nicht annehmen, dass du zu ihnen gehörst? Wieso, Malfoy? Wieso?"

Damit hastete sie wütend an ihm vorbei. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern je so schnell gelaufen zu sein.


	2. Ein gesprächiger König in der Bibliothek

Sie schreckte hoch.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt, als sie hörte, wie Hermine erneut ihren Namen sagte.

Die Ältere sah sie verwundert um und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mir beim Verteilen der Flyer helfen willst, Ginny. Die sind wichtig für die anderen." Sie betonte das 'anderen', als wollte sie sich selbst damit ausgrenzen. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen aber, das alle Mädchen seit der Verkündung von Professor Dumbledore zur Schau trugen, konnte sie dabei nicht verdecken.

Ginny seufzte und wandte sich bedauernd von ihrem Mittagessen ab, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin zu schenken. „Was sind das für Flyer?", hakte sie nach.

Hermine grinste und rollte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augen. „Aufforderungen um beim Komitee mitzuhelfen, natürlich. Die Professoren rechnen wohl damit, dass es zu viel für uns Vertrauensschüler sein könnte ein bisschen Musik zur richtigen Zeit zu spielen."  
„Ich dachte McGonagall hätte eine Band angefordert?" Desinteressiert zog Ginny die Augenbrauen hoch und spießte mit der Gabel eine Kartoffel auf, die sie sich sofort in den Mund schob. Köstlich.

Hermine brummte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und drückte ihr einen Stapel Flyer in die Hand. „Budget ist alle", sagte sie dann deutlicher und fügte knapp hinzu: „Verteil die einfach."

Als die Vertrauensschülern aus der Großen Halle rauschte, um sich wieder an die 'Arbeit' zu machen, stöhnte Ginny. Das waren ganz schön viele von den kleinen Papiertickets, die sie da verteilen sollte. Besonders kreativ hatte man das Hogwartswappen in den Hintergrund geprägt und darüber einfach 'WINTERBALL – DER BALL DEINES LEBENS' gedruckt – oder gezaubert. Oder sonst was.

Ihr war das ziemlich egal.

Mit einem hörbaren Atemzug, der wohl ein Murren unterdrücken sollte, stand sie auf und ließ ihren erst halbleeren Teller stehen. Die Tasche, in die sie vorhin die Bücher für die letzten beiden Stunden verstaut hatte, verfrachtete sie auf ihre Schulter, sodass sie an ihrer Seite hing.

Ginny warf noch einen Blick auf das andere Ende des Gryffindortisches, dort, wo normalerweise ihre Freunde saßen. Jetzt behielt nur Ron ihre Plätze noch im Auge, währenddessen Hermine eben ja gegangen und Harry … weit und breit nicht zu sehen war. Wieso konnte man sich wohl denken – der Grund war eine schwarzhaarige, sehr anhängliche Ravenclaw.  
Für einen Moment beflügelte Ginny wieder das süße Gefühl des Selbstmitleids, doch dann beobachtete sie, wie Ron abwesend in seiner Suppe herumrührte. Für ihn war das ganze wahrscheinlich schwerer, als für Harry oder Hermine: Er hatte zwar die Vertrauensschülerin zur festen Freundin, aber die steckte momentan so in dem Eifer, der Aufgabe ihres Amtes während des Winterballs perfekt gerecht zu werden, dass sie ihrem Freund wahrscheinlich nicht besonders viel Zeit schenkte. Und Harry verfolgte seine eigenen Interessen …  
Düster schritt Ginny eilig aus der Halle, vorbei an einer Gruppe wütend dreinschauender Gryffindormädchen, die sich noch darüber ärgerten, dass ihr Held vorhin einfach so mit 'einer anderen' in einen finsteren Flur abgezogen war. Es war aber auch zu klischeehaft für Hogwarts. Während in der wirklichen Welt ein Krieg langsam seinen Auftakt fand, fanden die Schüler in Hogwarts schon wieder Gründe sich das Maul zu zerreißen.

Ginny war nur froh, dass sie nicht dazu gehörte.

Nein, sie schwieg und versuchte, bloß nicht darüber nachzudenken, was der große Harry Potter in dem Augenblick machte, in dem sie Fünft- bis Siebtklässlern Flyer für einen Ball entgegenschleuderte, zu dem sie selbst nicht einmal hingehen wollte. Oh ja, sie konnte es sich eher vorstellen einen Abend voller Trübsalblasen in ihrem Schlafsaal zu verbringen und für Prüfungen zu lernen, die erst in einem halben Jahr stattfanden.

Trotzdem wusste sie jetzt schon, dass sie genau das nicht tun würde. Es passte nicht zu ihr sich den Verlockungen der Melancholie hinzugeben – wirklich nicht. Stärke, Mut, Hoffnung. Die Prinzipien der Gryffindors.

Und sie sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie ihnen nicht folgte.

Ach, wenn sie schon bei Prinzipien war: Ginny ging gerade einen leeren Korridor tief unten in den Kerkern des Schlosses entlang, da bog jemand um die Ecke. Das Paradebeispiel für die Befolgung von Prinzipien: Draco Malfoy. Obwohl er ihr vor ein paar Wochen noch etwas vollkommen anderes gesagt hatte – dass er kein Todesser war.

Und würde er sich nicht immer noch wie ein Arsch benehmen – okay, sie zumindest ignorierte er inzwischen (nein, seitdem!) geflissentlich – hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich sogar geglaubt. Obwohl … ignorieren konnte man es nicht nennen. Da gab es ein Synonym, das trotzdem eine andere Bedeutung verfolgte …

Ach ja! Ausweichen.

Ja, Draco Malfoy wich ihr, Ginny Weasley, aus.

Auch jetzt, kaum, dass seine grauen Augen sie fixierten, wandte er sich schnell ab und sah aus, als wolle er schon auf dem Absatz kehrt machen. Sie verzog grimmig das Gesicht – oh nein, sie hatte es ihm lange genug durchgehen lassen.

„Malfoy!", rief sie, von einer plötzlichen Welle der Wut ergriffen. Vorher, bevor er ihr im Verbotenen Wald mitgeteilt hatte, dass er nicht so war, wie alle glaubten, war er wenigstens noch nützlich gewesen. Nützlich im Sinne von als Sündenbock fungierend. Und mal ehrlich: Er hatte nie etwas dagegen gehabt ihre Beleidigungen zu erwidern oder – noch besser! - selbst zu beginnen ihr welche an den Kopf zu werfen.

Sie lief eilig auf ihn zu, damit er bloß nicht die Gelegenheit hatte sich seiner … 'Aufgabe' zu entziehen und zu ihrer Überraschung blieb er ausnahmsweise, wo er war.

„Malfoy", wiederholte sie und stoppte, kurz, bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, um würdevoll langsam einen Meter vor ihm zum Stehen zu kommen.

Als er ihr widerwillig sein Gesicht zuwandte, merkte sie, dass er noch ein Stück blasser geworden war. Wäre er ein Freund von ihr gewesen, hätte sie die Frage, ob er überhaupt in letzter Zeit etwas gegessen hatte, nicht zurückgehalten. Seine weißblonden Haare kräuselten sich leicht – sie waren noch leicht nass, als hätte er gerade noch unter der Dusche gestanden.

„Was willst du?", erkundigte er sich unwirsch.

„Hier", meinte sie, plötzlich verlegen, und reichte ihm einen Flyer. Statt ihn zu nehmen starrte er nur auf ihn hinab, um dann wieder aufzusehen. Spöttisch hob er eine Augenbraue.

Fast sanft, als würde er mit einer Geistesgestörten reden, fragte er: „Und wieso sollte mich das interessieren?"

Ginny zuckte, bemüht um eine neutrale Miene, die Achseln. „Frag Hermine. Sie scheint der Ansicht zu sein, dass jeder in diesem Schloss so einen nötig hätte. Meinetwegen kannst du sie auch nehmen und aus dem Fenster schmeißen – dann sage ich halt, dass du es warst", versuchte sie sich an einem Scherz, doch er runzelte nur die Stirn. Gereizt zog sie ihr Angebot wieder zurück und brummte: „Dann eben nicht, Eure Hoheit."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er ein heiseres Lachen ausstieß. Es klang gespielt und war zu kurz, um wirklich ernst gemeint zu sein, aber es war immerhin eine Reaktion. „Mit als letztes, als was du mich bezeichnen kannst, ist 'Eure Hoheit'", meinte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gib schon so ein Ding her. Ich werde es Pansy geben."

Wie in Trance, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, hielt sie ihm einen Flyer hin.

Er nahm ihn ihr grinsend ab und ging mit langen Schritten an ihr vorbei, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

ooooo

Ginny starrte ihr Spiegelbild an. „Meinst du, dass das wirklich das Richtige ist, um auf einen Ball zu gehen, der wohlgemerkt eine Schulveranstaltung ist?"

„Das ist ja auch nicht für den Ball selbst, sondern für die Partys danach", korrigierte sie Arianna Bones, die in einem dunkelgrünen Kleid mit Spitzensaum im Türrahmen erschien. Ginny drehte sich skeptisch zu ihr um. „Hast du meinen Kamm gesehen? Er muss noch irgendwo sein …" Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr schnappte sie nach Luft. „Oh je – schon SO spät?!"

Panisch verschwand sie wieder in dem Badezimmer, das sich der Schlafsaal der Fünftklässlerinnen teilte. Ginny rief ihr nachdenklich hinterher: „Ich glaube kaum, dass das wirklich passt – ich ziehe einfach das von letztem Jahr an. Übrigens, der Kamm ist noch in deinen Haaren!"

Arianna rief ein erleichtertes „Danke" zu ihr hinüber, was wohl hieß, dass sie den Kamm gefunden hatte. Die beiden Mädchen waren die letzten im Schlafsaal, was kein Wunder war: Arianna hatte Ginny geradezu in ihr eigenes Kleid zwingen müssen, das Ginny, nur um schnell aus dem Laden wegzukommen, wahllos aus der Auswahl gegriffen hatte. Jetzt büßte sie dafür, indem sie selbst Zeit verloren hatte, was der Rothaarigen ehrlich leidtat, aber nun nicht mehr zu ändern war.

Nach der Begegnung mit Malfoy hatte sie beschlossen den Ball ausfallen zu lassen – sie wollte lieber nicht hingehen, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie womöglich ihn antreffen würde. Nicht, weil sie Angst vor ihm hatte, oder so, nein, es lag eher daran, dass das bedeutete, dass er sie als leichtes Opfer ansehen würde. Immerhin ging sie allein auf diese verdammte, idiotische Veranstaltung, die Professor Dumbledore seit dem Trimagischen Turnier jedes Jahr abzog – leider.

Eigentlich war der Winterball ja ganz nett, besonders, seit auch jüngere Schüler teilnehmen durften, und die Partys im Nachhinein waren auch nicht schlecht, geschweige denn, wenn man von der unbegrenzten Nachtruhe sprach, aber ohne Begleitung … Ohne Begleitung war das, wie eine verhungernde Maus ohne Käse: Man war dazu gezwungen keinen oder etwas Unappetitliches zu essen.

Sie schälte sich genervt aus dem beigefarbenen Kleid und zerknüllte es in ihrem Koffer. Es sah einfach zu sehr nach Hallo-will-mich-jemand-auffressen-ich-bin-so-wehrlos aus. Dann suchte Ginny so lange, bis sie das fand, dass sie letztes Jahr getragen hatte. Es wäre ihr sicher inzwischen etwas zu klein, aber wenn man bedachte, dass es bei ihrem ersten Gebrauch noch etwas zu groß gewesen war, müsste es jetzt sogar passen.

Plötzlich ganz glücklich mit ihrer Entscheidung, hielt sie es sich an den Körper und betrachtete sich. Ja, das war passabel. Wenn sie schon in einer Ecke hocken, Däumchen drehen und dabei zusehen musste, wie ihre Freunde sich amüsierten, ihr eigener Bruder, mit eingeschlossen, dann konnte sie sich wenigstens in dem wohlfühlen, was sie trug.

Das Kleid war lang und dunkel, ein seltsam rußiges grau, das nicht wirklich schwarz war, aber auch nicht hell. Es besaß einen einfachen Schnitt mit einer umwickelten Taille und nur einem breiten Band, das sich über ihre rechte Schulter über ihre Schulterblätter zog, um es zu halten und sich mit dem weichen Stoff an ihrem Rücken zu verknüpfen. Nach ihrem Geschmack war es perfekt.

Ginny ließ ihre Haare einfach offen, also so, wie sie waren – für mehr war keine Zeit – und dann drängte sie Arianna auch schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich mit Seamus traf. Die Rothaarige sah ihnen abwesend nach und dachte glücklich, wie gut sie es hatte, dass sie keine Begleitung gewählt hatte, um einfach eine zu haben. Arianne amüsierte sich gerne, mehr nicht, aber Seamus war einfach langweilig. Das einzige, worüber er reden konnte, war Quidditch, seinen besten Freund Dean und seine geheimnisumwobene Ex-Freundin in Frankreich.

Arianna tat Ginny ehrlich leid.

Doch sie folgte ihrer Freundin bedächtig in die Eingangshalle, von wo sie darauf wartete, dass man die Schüler, die schon ungeduldig warteten, in die Große Halle ließ. Kaum, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde, verschwanden die Schüler in einer stetig ungeduldigen, sich auf die Füße tretenden Flut nach drinnen und Ginny hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich von ihr mit tragen zu lassen, bis sie sich an einen der Tische retten konnte.

Wenigstens das Essen würde gut schmecken.

Die Halle konnte man sich allerdings nur vorstellen, wie die letzten Jahre auch – gleich. Man hatte einfach die Deko genommen, die es das vorige und das vorvorige Mal schon gegeben hatte: Alles vereist, wie in einem endlos öden, kitschigen Winterland mit zu viel Wert auf Kristall, damit auch alles schön zerbrechlich aussah. Ginny hatte bei jedem Klimpern und Scheppern von Geschirr Angst, dass etwas kaputt gehen würde oder die Teller einfach das Gewicht der Steaks nicht aushalten könnten, die viele sich aufluden.

Ginny beschränkte sich auf einen köstlichen Spätzel-Auflauf mit einer schinkenreichen Füllung, die fast den Nudelanteil übertraf. Sicher nichts für Vegetarier.

Und dann begann das Tanzvergnügen – jippijjayjay.

ooooo

Sie saß schon seit einer langen, endlosen Zeit am Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachtete das Geschehen, hin und wieder an einem Kristallglas nippend, mit einer speziellen durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit darin, die nach Apfelsaft schmeckte. Nach einer Weile schien sogar das zu einschläfernd und sie begann den Himmel zu mustern.  
Es war eine Schande, dass die Deko-Gruppe, die eh schon sehr unkreative Arbeit geleistet hatte, auch noch das einzig Interessante (außer vielleicht dem Essen …) - nämlich die wahrhaftige Himmel-Decke – durch einen eisigen Sturm hatte ersetzen lassen, sodass die sternklare Nacht draußen durch den Versuch eines etwas wilden Themas erstickt wurde. Wirklich tragisch.

Ginny stöhnte gelangweilt auf und stellte das Glas genervt auf dem Tisch in der Sitzecke ab. Sie erhob sich, betrachtete noch einmal die Tanzenden, und schob sich dann an der Wand entlang Richtung Ausgang. Im Vorbeigehen entdeckte sie einen mit Cho Chang fest umschlungen tanzenden Harry, eine herumtorkelnde, ganz offensichtlich betrunkende Pansy Parkinson und Arianna, die offenbar gerade die Flucht antrat, um vor Seamus' Anekdoten zu fliehen.

Ginny trat in die Ruhe der Eingangshalle und ließ endlich den Abend hinter sich. Die Gänge im Schloss würden leer sein, nur einzelne Pärchen oder der ein oder andere verirrte Erstklässler, was bedeutete, dass sie vollkommen entspannt, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, verschwinden konnte. Aber wohin? Sie hatte nun wirklich keine große Lust darauf im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen, wie ein sich selbst bemitleidender Jammerlappen – nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.

Also raffte die Rothaarige ihr Kleid und erklomm mit etwas Mühe die Treppe, die in den dritten Stock führte. Dort musste sie auf eine andere Umsteigen, die sich nach kurzem Warten dann so in Bewegung setzte, dass sie an einem Gang im vierten Stock anschloss. Sie beeilte sich noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Treppe weiterwanderte, das Ende zu erlangen und eilte dann ungeduldig durch den Korridor. Dass sie ohne dieses Kleid sicher schneller gewesen wäre, stellte sie dabei auch missmutig fest.

Als Ginny endlich vor einer großen, imposanten Tür Halt machte, war sie leicht außer Atem, aber wie allgemein bekannt ist, ist die Geduld nun wirklich keine Stärke ihrer Familie – und da war sie keine Ausnahme.

Mit gelasseneren Schritten betrat sie den Raum, den sie so dringend hatte erreichen wollen.

Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts.

Hohe, bis teilweise zur Decke reichende Regale, die öfters nur von einer Galerie gestoppt werden konnten, die sich mit noch mehr Regalen einen Stock höher an der Wand entlangzog. Der breite, elegante Ausleihtresen von Madame Pince war ausnahmsweise unbesetzt und nur wenige Kerzenleuchter spendeten Licht, das gerade weit genug reichte, damit Ginny wusste, wo sie hinlief. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass die Bibliothek während der Abwesenheit der Bibliothekarin überhaupt geöffnet hatte.

Ginny war erleichtert, als sie mitten in dem großen Raum zwischen den Regalen endlich zur Ruhe kam. Sie atmete einmal befreit ein, um die Luft dann ruhiger wieder auszustoßen.

Obwohl Hermine immer der Bücherwurm gewesen war und Ginny nie öfters hierherkam, als für das Lernen, fühlte sie sich wohl zwischen den vielen tausend Seiten alten Pergaments und den ledernen, geheimnisvollen Buchrücken. Es war wie ein ganz eigener Rückzugsort – zu riesig, als dass überall Menschen waren, die sie stören konnten. Zu verworren, als dass es auffiel, wenn sie für eine Weile in den Reihen verschwand oder sich schnell in eine andere flüchtete, wenn ein Lehrer ihr entgegenkam.

Sie summte leise vor sich hin, während sie hin und her streifte, manchmal ein Exemplar herauszog und es zu der Sammlung in ihren Armen legte, wenn es sie interessierte. Irgendwann war der Stapel so schwer, dass Ginny ihn auf einen der Studiertische irgendwo in der Geschichtsabteilung abstellte und sich erschöpft, aber trotzdem vollkommen wach, einen Stuhl heranzog.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde passierte nichts – das Einzige, was zu hören war, war das Blättern von Seiten, die sie in einem stetigen Zeitabstand umschlug, sonst nichts. Doch dann bemerkte sie etwas. Ein Schatten, der eigentlich nicht dorthingehörte, wo er war.

Sie sah verwirrt auf. Tatsächlich. Der Schatten eines Bücherregals war so lang, das er fast bis zu ihrem Tisch reichte, was wirklich nichts ungewöhnliches war, aber daneben war ein weiterer, kleinerer, den sie zu nichts zuordnen konnte. Und dann bemerkte sie es: Der Schatten war menschlich. Sie konnte sogar sehen, wie die Brust dieses Jemands sich lautlos hob und senkte, während er oder sie da hinter dem Regal stand.

Ginny stand langsam auf und ging zaghaft darauf zu. Sie verdrängte alle vorsichtigen, angstvollen Gedanken und spähte um die Ecke. Sie hatte Recht gehabt: Jemand stand nur im Profil zu ihr an ein Regal gelehnt. Den Kopf hatte er – es musste ein er sein – leicht in den Nacken gelegt, sodass sie seine Gesichtszüge im Licht erkannte.

Sie richtete sich auf und fragte ihn: „Was tust du hier?" Ginny blieb, wo sie war, doch etwas in seinen Augen, als er sich zu ihr wandte, machte sie nervös. So nervös, dass sie einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„'Was tust du hier?' - ist das das Einzige, was dir in solchen Situationen immer einfällt?", antwortete Draco Malfoy. Er sah mal wieder so aus, als müsse er sich wohl oder übel seinem Schicksal fügen, als er seinen Blick wieder von ihr abwandte und desinteressiert an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte.

Eingeschnappt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein, aber das einzige, was nicht beleidigend klingen würde. Und weißt du, Malfoy, manche Menschen besitzen so etwas wie Manieren und Anstand. Nicht jeder kann so …", spöttisch verzog sie das Gesicht, „offenherzig sein, wie du."

Er schnaubte. „Das Letzte, was ich wohl bin, ist offenherzig."  
„Hatten wir dieses Gespräch nicht schon vorgestern – nur mit einer anderen Bezeichnung?", erkundigte sie sich neckend.

Draco wandte ihr seine unergründliche Miene zu. „Ja", erklärte er knapp. „Und was tust du hier?"

„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf Feiern", meinte sie genauso verschlossen. Ihr fiel auf, dass er keine festliche Robe trug. Um genau zu sein trug er seine gewöhnlichen Sachen – die Schuluniform, nur, dass er sich statt dem weißen Hemd einen dunklen Pullover übergezogen hatte. „Jetzt du!"

Er wiegte abschätzend den Kopf hin und her, als könne er sich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob er es ihr sagen sollte oder nicht. Ungeduldig tippte sie mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden und beobachtete ihn dann dabei, wie er sich schließlich von dem Regal abstieß und an ihr vorbei ging. Verwirrt folgte sie ihm.

„Ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf Feiern", verkündete er ihr sachlich und blieb vor dem Tisch stehen, um sich anzusehen, was sie für Bücher las. „Du liest 'Ein Sommernachtstraum'?" Überrascht blinzelte er.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und sammelte schnell ihre Notitzen ein, damit er nicht las, was sie geschrieben hatte. „Irgendjemand muss es ja tun. Im Moment passt es außerdem ganz gut."  
Er fragte nicht nach, sondern schwieg – und das rechnete sie ihm hoch an. An seiner Mimik konnte sie erkennen, dass er genau wusste, von was – oder eher wem – sie sprach. „Findest du es gut?"

„Ich mag die Verwicklungen, obwohl sie mir unfair erscheinen. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte Shakespeare nur damit zeigen, dass das Leben uns nicht in die Hände spielt. Zumindest nicht jedem."  
Draco ließ sich gelassen auf einem Stuhl am anderen Ende des Tisches nieder und Ginny setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern ebenfalls. Sachlich beugte sich der Slytherin vor und meinte interessiert: „Was hältst du von Oberon?"  
„Wieso ausgerechnet von ihm?"  
„Weil er ein König ist, was sonst, Weasley?"

Ginny grinste. Was hatte sie anderes erwartet?

„Er und Titania bräuchten eine Eheberatung – königlicher Art, versteht sich", beantwortete sie ihm seine Frage. Die Andeutung eines Grinsen huschte über seine Züge. „Oh, und er bildet sich ein, das Recht zu haben über die Menschen zu bestimmen – das ist nicht nur unfair, weil er die Macht dazu hat, sondern auch falsch. Er kann nicht entscheiden, wen wir lieben sollen und wen nicht. Egal, wie sehr wir andere damit verletzen." Finster runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Du hast eine ausgeprägte Meinung, Weasley. Das ist ungewöhnlich für eine Gryffindor."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich beleidigt oder erfreut fühlen soll", sagte sie misstrauisch und musterte Draco. „War das jetzt ein guter oder ein negativer Kommentar?"

Draco lachte. „Find es raus", lud er sie ein und erhob sich wieder. Ginny stellte fest, dass sie fast enttäuscht war.

Auch sie stand auf. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Nur vor Mrs Norris fliehen. Ich glaube sie hat Dumbledores Rede über die aufgehobene Nachtruhe verpennt." Mit einem spöttischen Kopfnicken deutete er zu einer kleinen Gestalt, die offenbar versuchte nicht aufzufallen und sie aus den Schatten heraus grimmig anstarrte. Ginny streckte ihr genervt die Zunge raus, begann aber die Bücher, die über den Tisch verteilt waren, wieder einzusammeln.

Sie hatte es nicht erwartet, doch Draco wartete, bis sie fertig war. War er krank?

„Bist du jeden Abend hier?", erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Manchmal, normalerweise nicht so spät. Da lernt es sich nicht besonders, weißt du?", erwiderte sie, leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht und versuchte genau das sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er ihr geduldig durch die Regalreihen folgte, während sie die Bücher zurückstellte. Ausleihen konnte sie sie ja nur schwer ohne Madame Pince. Als sie fertig war, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und erklärte: „Ich bin oft ab 20.00 Uhr hier."

Draco nickte und sah sie vollkommen entspannt an. „Mal sehen, vielleicht werde ich ja auch da sein", sagte er so leise, dass es an ein Flüstern grenzte. Sie starrte ihn gebannt an. WAS?

„Ähm …", begann sie verwirrt, doch er ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen und verabschiedete sich, indem er ihr mit einem Nicken wünschte: „Gute Nacht, Weasley."

Sprachlos sah sie ihm nach, als er sich gelassen auf den Weg hinaus machte. Doch dann, kurz bevor er draußen war, platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Äh, gute Nacht … Malfoy."

Sie sah ihm nach und der einzige Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging, war: Habe ich mich gerade ernsthaft mit Draco Malfoy UNTERHALTEN?


End file.
